Who am I?
by DeceptiveChrysalis
Summary: When a unknown girl falls out of the sky, its up to the Yogscast to help her find out who she is and where she came from, while she in return helps them figure out what their hearts tell them... or will she destroy them? Lots of fluff and some violence later on in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Moonsong

Sjin yawned. It was early morning, and Sips hadn't even woken up yet. But there was more urgent matters then getting a few extra hours of sleep, he needed to check the whole of the Sips-co compound and make sure nobody was stealing any of their territory. Tensions are high after the massive argument at the Jaffa factory, and its best to be safe then sorry.

He groaned, if only his boss was a bit more active in the mornings, then they might get something done with the factory. As Sjin walked around looking for his sword, he got a brilliant idea to test his new plane, which he built yesterday. Speeding up at the thought of finally being able to fly it, he rushed to the garage he kept it in. The first few tries on getting it to take off were quite unsuccessful, but after the third try, he managed to get it in the air and flying.

Sjin whooped in glee, he couldn't believe his luck! He settled back and watched the familiar scenery pass by. But he wasn't ready for something to crash onto his plane, making it dip dangerously a bit. "Holy Sh**!" exclaimed Sjin, trying to get the plane stable. He looked at the unknown thing... or should he say person?

It was a unfamiliar girl. "Hello?" Sjin asked. The girl stirred, and opened her eyes. However a strong wind made the plane jump a little, knocking the girl off. Sjin watched with wide eyes as the girl fell, but what really caught his attention was that she was trailing midnight-blue smoke. He cursed his bad luck, and tried to land the plane nearby.

As the girl fell, she tried to stabilise herself, she didn't know who or where she is, but her first priority is to stop herself falling, or slow herself down. She looked around, well there was nothing that could help her, so she just braced herself for the impact and hoped that the afterlife has cookies.

But when she got nearer to the ground, as if on instinct, she thrust her palm out, creating a explosion, but saving herself.

For a few seconds, all she could think about was how the hell did she do that, before actually looking around and figuring out where she is. She seemed to have created a rather large crater in the middle of a forest. In the distance she could see a giant castle, a white tower-like building and a brick building that looks like a factory.

"Well", she thought to herself, "Where the hell am I?" she sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. The last thing she remembered was her name is Evangeline (aka Eva) and her... _quirks. _Also face planting onto someone's plane_. _She smiled, "not the most graceful introduction." She mused to herself, "I guess I could summon my pet wolf, Shiruani, but I really should find out where I am." After some debate, Eva ended up sitting on the floor and messing around with her smoke powers, which is called Typhokinesis. Also she had a infinity with nature, to make it do her bidding.

(POV Change to Eva 1st person)

After creating the tenth grass boat and setting it off to sail in the air, the man flying the plane burst out of some bushes, closely followed by a guy wearing a lab coat and a guy with a ninja mask on. "Hah!" exclaimed ninja-mask-guy, "I told you she landed here. Your _science_ failed you... yet again." He spat the words out like it tasted horrible, and guy-with-lab-coat quickly retaliated verbally. "Well, it was close, it is a prototype for you information," he sneered, "Anyway we have a bigger problem. Her."

They all stared at me, and I felt horribly unprepared and that I should have done a runner as soon as I had landed. It felt like such a cliché moment in a movie, dumb-main-character-stays-in-the-same-spot-just-so-bad-guys-can-find-her moment. I opened my mouth to say this, but was greeted with a crazy looking lazer gun pointed at my forehead. Best not to say their the bad guys now, I do value my life. So I sighed and got up, "do you know where I am?" I asked, while the three men stared at me blankly. "I do talk you know," I said slowly, in case their IQ was smaller then I thought.

"O-Oh, uhhh, y-your in T-Tekkitopia." stammered lab-coat-guy, lowering his gun, but didn't put it away. "My name is Lalna, that's Sjin," Pointing to the plane-guy, "And that's Rythian." Pointing to the other guy. "My name's Evangeline, but you can call me Eva for short." I replied, "You guys are human right?" They all replied with nods but Rythian was a bit hesitant.

I decided to base that on suspicion, and grabbed a handful of dirt, turning it into gold. "Here," I said giving it to them, "It's a small peace offering, but will you accept it?" Sjin walked forward and took the gold, testing it a bit, "Its real gold!" He exclaimed, "how did you do that?". I frowned, they can't do that? How odd. "I've got a way with nature, anything that comes from the environment I can create". I explained. I showed them another demonstration by creating another gold ingot from dirt. "Wow," muttered Lalna, "So you can create anything just from some dirt?" I noticed he had a weird glint in his eye so I was hesitant to answer. "If it comes from nature, then yes."

Rythian then spoke, "Where are you from? Are you here to destroy?" I was a bit shocked from the question, me? But what worried me most was that I had no idea. "Well, I don't think so, and I definitely won't now, this place is so beautiful, why would I want to destroy it?" He seemed greatly comforted with my words, but still suspicious, he probably thinks I could still be lying.

"Well... can I maybe go somewhere where I could take a shower? I don't quite like having dirt in my hair." I asked, looking at my clothing. I hadn't paid much attention to myself, and I quickly created some shiny iron so I could examine myself.

I had raven black hair, turning a very dark blue at the bottom, black eyes, pale skin and silver earrings that looks like a flying horse. God knows how I still have them on after crashing here. I also look like a normal fully grown woman.

As I was looking at myself, the three men had a minor debate on where to go, settling on going to Honeydew Inc. which I found out is the giant marble factory-looking building. As we walked, I found out animals also were drawn to me and acted like I wasn't a threat at all, but a long lost friend. Only 5 minuets in and I already had three birds perched on me, and a group of different animals following me. Also on the way, Lalna, Sjin and Rythain showered me with questions on my previous life style, most being answered with I don't remember.

Once we got there, it was nearly night-time and all of the animals left me after some gentle persuading. Lalna knocked on the door. It was opened by a short ginger man, more like dwarf, who widened his eyes when he saw the group. "You guys travelled together?!" He exclaimed, not noticing me because I was in the shadows, "And you didn't brutally murder each-other?!" The dwarf stared at them, not believing his own eyes. "Well, I'll be Notch's brother, that's practically impossible!"

That's when he finally noticed me, still half hidden by the shadows. "Who's she?" He asked bluntly. "Look," said Lalna," Can we stay the night? She needs a place to stay and rest, and I'm guessing everybody here still wants to ask questions about her." That was confirmed by the short dwarf with a nod and we all stepped inside.

"The spare rooms are up on the upper floors, your going to need to fly to get there." Explained the dwarf. I took one look at the giant holes in the ceiling and groaned. I could smoke dash forward really quickly, but fly? Practically impossible. Sjin also looked up in a kind of dread too. "Why couldn't you build stairs?" I heard him mutter under his breath. Rythian flew up as well as Lalna, leaving me and Sjin standing there awkwardly. "Yah can't fly, eh?" Said the dwarf. "Well, m' name's Honeydew, and there's another bloke around here called Xephos. This place is called the Ja- wait a minuet... You can fly!" I looked back at the dwarf after staring at some machinery. He was looking at me. "Me? But.. I cant... my powers can't make me fly." I said in a questioning tone.

"Then what's with the weird angel wings?" He said, bringing my attention the the fact that I indeed, do have wings. "Huh!" I exclaimed, startled. I don't remember having wings... they were a midnight-blue, with white dots that sparkled on the tips and edges.

"They came out when you were looking up," said Sjin, "I was also about to point it out but Honeydew beat me too it." I laughed at the practically perfect timing when I found out. After a few minuets of testing my new wings, I figured out that they were retractable, and when they weren't out, two markings that look like wings were on my back. After a few flaps, I managed to get myself off the ground.

As soon as I lifted off the ground, it was extremely easy to navigate myself around, like a lost memory found. When I got to the floor where we was sleeping, I saw a potted plant and brought it to the side.

"Hey Sjin!" I shouted, "Climb up on this!" I made the plant grow extremely fast, and created a natural ladder up.

As I waited for him to get up, I surveyed the area. Rythain and Lalna had put up walls around the area they are sleeping in, and there was only one bed left. I definitely did not want to sleep near them, so I jumped down to the ground floor, telling Sjin he has the last bed, and left the factory.

I heard the dwarf walk up to me outside and he gave me a blanket. "It's cold out, you might need a blanket." he said, before going back inside. I looked around the area, oh how everything looks so much better when its night! After flying around some time, I found a lake and I sat on the edge, grateful for the blanket that I wrapped around myself. I stared up at the moon, it looked so much better away from all the neon lights of the factory. I stood up, and stepped on the lake, creating a lilly-pad where I stood. I slowly walked to the middle of the lake.

The moon sang to me, beckoning me closer, and suddenly I was floating, surrounded by the quiet and coolness of the night. It was this where I finally fell asleep, in the light of the moon, the world at peace with nothing to disturb it.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey! Thanks for reading, I'm still really new to this site, so don't judge too hard! Bet you didn't get the title till the end part, hope you carry on reading! I'm still going to do more chapters.**

**Thanks yet again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost Memories.

When I woke up, it was morning and I was... underwater. I splashed around, finally managing to get my head up into the air. Taking long gasping breaths, treading water, I tried to remember what happened last night. I must have fallen asleep, above the lake, and now I can't return that blanket because its disappeared. I groaned, why couldn't I just be normal?! I'm so sick of all this weird sh** that's happening, crazy angel wings, moon's singing, getting totally hypnotized, just like, when will it stop? After my little mind scream, I got out of the lake and was creating some new clothes. Of course, you can't ignore the fact I killed some sheep and cows, but that's life. As I was creating it, I decided I needed to do some research, I needed to find out who the hell I was.

After a long time, I finally got to admire my work, I created a simple white crop-top with a intricate black design, a pair of jeans with the same design on the side. I also created a long grey scarf, and some red trainers (**Converse btw**) . Happy with my new threads, I walked back to Honeydew Inc., I still hadn't made holes for my wings and I didn't want to destroy my top when it is just recently created!

When I got there, I knocked on the door, expecting Honeydew to answer it. But instead a man wearing a brown jacket opened the door. "Who are you?" he asked, with a confused look. "Oh, I'm Evangeline, but you can call me Eva." I answered, "can you just tell Lalna, Sjin and Rythain that I need to go somewhere but I'll be back soon?" The guy gave me a funny look but shrugged and agreed. "Their just on one of the floors by the way!" I called as I was walking away.

So my next stop is that village I heard them talk about, there has to be a library somewhere near there, so I walked south, using my rough mental map as a guide. After a lot of jogging and walking, I came across a sort of castle made out of black rock. I was about to call out to see if anyone was there, when a arrow came out of nowhere and hit me. My first reaction was, Ow sh** what the fudge, but soon turned to goddamm, why me, these people have trust issues.

As I turned to look at my attacker, I found to my surprise, that it was a dinosaur, and a crazy lookin' red-haired girl. "Oh My God!" exclaimed the girl, "I'm so sorry! Tee didn't know who you were, and then he shot you but didn't mean to because I moved his arm and it pointed to you and he let go before I could stop it and are you okay?" I stared at her blankly before passing out, one because my brain was still trying to work out what she said and two, there's a arrow in my arm.

When I came too, I was on a bed in a very plain room, and the girl plus the dinosaur was tidying away what looked like medical supplies. I groaned but not from the pain, but that I am yet again, in a place I don't have a clue about, surrounded with people, or should I say dinosaurs, that I don't know.

"Your really quick at healing" said the girl. "I just removed the arrow and your skin closed up. I'm guessing that your not completely human, right?" I nodded slowly, "yeah, but I don't know what I am, or where I came from. Do you have a library?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Yes! We might be able to find out who you are, and I'm Zoey by the way."

"My names Evangeline, but you can call me Eva." I replied with a grin.

"Are you okay to walk?" Asked Zoey,

"I think so," I tested my legs and balance, "I seem okay. C' mon, lets go!"

We walked into a room next door, and I looked around. It was quite small, and had a open roof, but was filled with books. I instantly grabbed a big book about the history of the world and sat down and started reading. Zoey grabbed a magic book to try and see if there was anything about people who had crazy smoke morphing abilities. After a while, I rubbed my eyes, gritty from all the reading I was doing. I looked up to see Zoey had fallen asleep, and was mumbling nonsense.

"No Rythian... Don't go... I love you... Barry why?!... Jeff?... no..."

I shook my head and smiled. Look's like someone had fallen for a certain mage I knew, I leaned against a wall, and hear a small click. Too my surprise, a small hidden alcove was revealed, with a book inside it. I opened it, to see many pictures of Rythian and Zoey together, like a scrap book. I touched a picture, but a magic spell laced into the pages took over me.

I was looking at Rythian and Zoey in the picture, but they were real. I realised they might be memories from someone looking at them.

"Hey, can you pass that Lapis Zoey?" asked Rythian. "Zoey? Zooeyy?" He turned around to see she had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled slightly and picked her up in his arms. He almost dropped her when she nuzzled him and mumbled, "Comfy..." He sighed slightly and walked up the stairs, putting her on the bed and tucking her in. After looking at her for a few seconds, he got in bed too, realising that he was really tired and needed a nap.

I remembered the picture was them two sleeping, curled up together. It was really sweet to see them so peaceful and happy, even though I only met Zoey approximately three hour's ago.

Suddenly I was swept up into another memory.

"RYTHIAN!" Screamed Zoey. She was on top of a tree, and stuck because her flying ring ran out of power.

"Zoey?!" Shouted Rythian, but when he saw Zoey's predicament, he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny yah know!" moaned Zoey, "How would you like it if you were stuck in a tree?"

"I wouldn't be stuck in a tree, I would use my magic to teleport down." Replied Rythian. "Look, just jump down, I'll catch you!"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise" laughed Rythian, still trying to stop himself from chuckling. She jumped down, and Rythian cached her just in time.

"Thanks!" Said Zoey, looking at Rythian once she got her bearings. They stood like that, just staring into each others eyes for a good few minuets, before Rythain quickly put down Zoey, muttering apologies and promises that he'll give her more redstone next time. But for that small amount of time, it's like they both knew that they loved each other, that the blinds were pulled back completely.

Before I had time to even think of anything else, I was pulled into yet another memory.

This time it was just Zoey there, feeding the mooshrooms.

"Your hungry today aren't you!" She chuckled, "if only Rythain was here with us... but he's out killing zombies for something he need's." But this moment of peace was ruined when Zoey heard her name being shouted. She looked up, and instantly flew towards the sound. Was that Rythian? Is he okay? Is he injured? All these questions with no answers made her worry even more. But as she got there, she noticed he was fine, but seemed really happy about something.

"Hey, look! I found this!" He showed her a blood red pendant with white spots on it. "It looks like one of your mushrooms, the red ones."

"It's beautiful!" gasped Zoey.

"Here," He gave it to her, "Think it as a early present for... your Birthday."

She smiled, "Thanks! But you better not shout my name, you had me worried." She put the pendant on and hugged Rythian. He seemed surprised about the affectionate gesture, but soon returned the hug. They seemed to convey a telepathic message between them,

_I need you,_

_I care for you,_

_I love you. _

Abruptly, I was back in the library, Zoey still sleeping next to me peacefully. I looked at her for a few minuets, before finding the pendant half hidden by her clothes. I smiled, remembering how she got it, and closed the scrap book. I put it back in the alcove for another adventurer to find it, maybe they will and might finally realise their love with each other.

But for now I shall rest, in this tiny library that held a million memories, and maybe the answer to my own life puzzle.

**Authors notes:**

**Heyy! Here's another chapter for this story, Please remember updating will be quite random because of work and other shizzle. In this story this is before Blackrock castle exploded and Teep went missing and Rythain found out about Zoeys love of science. Also not all things I write actually happened or is real, so keep that in mind!**

**If your reading this now, Thanks for still reading, I promised fluff and there it is! I totally ship Zoethian, and digital high-five if you do too! Also tell me which fluff I should do next, I take all opinions!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just a machine

I groaned. My back was killing me! I opened one eye lazily, to see Rythain looking at me strangely. I jumped, "Oh! Umm, I may have fallen asleep in your library?" I laughed nervously, "Sorry?" He just carried on looking at me strangely, before shaking his head slightly.

"How did you find this place? And why did you leave?" He asked.

"Well, to cut long story short, I was looking for a library and I found this place aaaand... yeah you know the rest. Why aren't you back at the factory?"

"Well, after Xephos told us you left, we split up looking for you." He scratched his head, "I came back home to tell Zoey to ask if she's okay and get more supplies."

"Well," Taking a quick scan around, "Zoey did fall asleep in the library and now she's disappeared. Last time I saw her , she was okay." He seemed greatly relived with my answer and left without a word. I sighed and settled into a more comfortable position. Grabbing the book I was reading, I thought of a more efficient way of searching. Using my smoke powers, I levitated the books I need to read around me, opening them up and finding the right page. But suddenly they seemed to spin, and extra books added to the pile. Then everything went black.

I woke up in the library, my head pounding and what looks like blood coming out of my nose. My vision was blurry, and when I was finally able to see again, I saw Zoey looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" I demanded, surveying the library, or what was left of it.

"I don't know, you were floating in the middle of the room, pages and books were flying everywhere and your eyes... glowed white." Zoey said timidly

"Wow... I must have done that by accident- Agh!" Suddenly without mercy, a massive headache hit me, and I collapsed onto the ground. Reality became mashed up with my imagination as things I've never knew previously came into my head.

_2006, Tekkit war, destroyed millions of things and killed thousands, _

_2007, Massive explosion and a new world was created,_

_2013, Jaffacake production started, _

Also so many facts,

_Cats have 32 muscles in their ears,_

_Humans have 70000 thoughts per day,_

_A shrimps heart are in it's head,_

This seemed to have lasted forever, but could only be a few minuets, and I soon came back into the world. "Holy fudge..." I whispered, trembling a little still.

"Damm, that was intense" Muttered Zoey, then she quickly gave me a potion. "Drink this, it's for the pain." She commanded. I did without a word, and sighed as the pain disappeared.

"Tough life, am I right?" Joked Zoey. I laughed along with her, before getting up and looking at the damage I caused.

"Look, I'll help you tidy up, it's the least I could do." I said, picking up a book. She nodded her thanks and we fell into a peaceful silence, tiding the library. After a while, I asked Zoey a question. "So you and Rythain live in the same place?" Zoey smiled slightly, "Yeah, ever since I fell out of the sky." My eyes widened, "You fell out of the sky? I did too! Are you a alien too?" Zoey looked at me with surprise. "As far as I can tell, I'm completely human, I was just... somehow in the sky." I looked back down at the book I was putting away. "Oh." I mumbled. After that we was silent for the rest of the day.

They kindly allowed me to stay for a few days before I go back to the Jaffa Factory. I heard that Xephos and Honeydew have allowed me a place to work there so I wasn't completely alone in the world. One night, I couldn't get to sleep so I walked down the hallway to get some water. When I passed their bedroom, I saw them in each other's arms sleeping peacefully. But what I found confusing was Rythian still kept his mask on, and this made me suspicious. Who would wear a mask to sleep? I shrugged off the thought and walked into the kitchen. After drinking some water, I fell back to sleep.

In the morning, I left a small note to tell them I've left for the factory. After lots of walking, it was finally in sight and I quickened my pace.

"Hey!" Shouted a unknown voice, soon to be recognised as brown-jacket-man. "Are you here for that job?" I nodded and walked closer to the compound, "Hey, what's your name?" I shouted back, stumbling a little on some misplaced rocks. "My name's Xephos, and if I recall correctly your Eva?" I nodded and got to the door which Xephos is already holding open for me. With a smaller nod of thanks, I took a proper look at the place I'm going to be working at. Xephos wasted no time in explaining what's happening and I was soon introduced to "crafting", a way of building everything around here.

I didn't quite like this whole place being made out of machinery, because if they got to ambitious, it could corrupt the environment. But he reassured me that the company is eco-friendly, using solar power and will eventually cover over the massive quarry holes. So I was soon set to work, crafting solar panels for more power, and from my "brain zap" I somehow knew how to craft everything and what I need. This surprised Xephos, not knowing what happened at Zoey and Rythian's library, and soon had me doing more complicated stuff.

I groaned, and I rubbed my eyes, I've been overworking myself again, and decided that I needed a break. I decided I should take a short walk, investigating he factory more. During the walk, I saw Lalna and Honeydew arguing about something. Curious, I walked towards them to investigate more.

"No, I'm not going to do it!" Shouted Honeydew, "I don't care how many jaffa cakes it creates, I'm not using her as a machine!"

"But do you know how powerful she is?!" Lalna shot, "She will be able to create millions, no, billions of jaffa cakes, and we would never be poor again!"

As I watched their quarrel, I could see that Honeydew was slowly but surely being persuaded by the mad scientist. So before anything can get ugly, I revealed myself.

"So that's what you think, huh?" I said, and they both turned to look at me, "I'm just a piece of machinery, producing of all things, jaffa cakes?" I hissed, stunning both of them to silence. I strode right up to Lalna and slapped him as hard as I could. He just stared at me with pure bewilderment. "So much for loyalty! I trusted you!" I screamed. Suddenly I was being pulled away, I struggled, I wanted to kill them, I was seething and hurt. How could they?

Instead, I stopped struggling and stared right at them,

"_Ego occidam te Putrescere facait te in gehennam_."

I whispered, sending chills down my back and theirs. That wasn't like me, I would have just stomped off and carried on my daily life, maybe break down in tears or end up eating lots ice-cream. It was unnatural... and scary, and I felt like I had just unsurfaced a terrible, terrible secret. So, from that moment, I truly didn't know who I was.

**Authors Notes:**

**Heyy! A new chapter for you guys and girls! New plot twist! The words Eva spoke is supposed to say "I'm going to kill you, may you rot in hell" in Latin, a dead language. Yah see what I did there? Anyway, Thanks for reading this and I promise to make the next chapter fluffier, or do you want some violence? Also I want to pair my OC with someone from the Yogscast, tell me who in the reviews! Also sent me ideas for another OC, it might be time for Eva to have another person drop into her life. Also all writing in bold is me talking, in case you haven't worked out already. :D**

**Thanks yet again!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A little bit of Gore

"What the hell happened?" I muttered, pacing in the jaffa cafe, "I think I'm going insane." I cast a worried look at Xephos, who shrugged, wincing at the intense glare I sent him afterwards. "I don't know, people usually do things they wouldn't usually do when their angry. Maybe it's about your past?" In the end, we both came up with nothing that could explain my actions. "I hate it!" I cried, "I hate it when I'm trying to figure out a puzzle with no pieces! It's pure torture!" I broke down in tears. The stress was really getting to me, and I just couldn't take it. Xephos awkwardly patted my back, not really knowing what to do. After a few minuets, I sighed, I had no more tears left and there was no use crying over spilt milk. Even if the situation is a bit more dire then that.

"Okay Eva, get your act together." I said, not really caring if I sounded like a complete weirdo. "I cannot let such simple matters kill me." I said with confidence, refraining from acting like a kid and bursting into tears again. Xephos coughed slightly to get my attention. "Lalna has these really weird... _moments_ where he acts like a complete jerk. He's a mad scientist, so you can base his actions quite solidly on the fact that he is, indeed, mad. Most the time anyway."

"That doesn't exactly help the fact that they were probably going to lock me up in some godforsaken place, stuck on creating jaffa cakes forever." I moaned, now throwing caution to the wind and acting like a child.

"Yes, but it's one way of explaining that. Honeydew didn't like the plan either, Lalna's just a really persuasive guy." Xephos persisted.

"Yes, and I don't have a problem with Honeydew, it's just Lalna, he's... he's... he is a massive jerk!" I shouted.

Unknown to both of us, Lalna and Honeydew was listening in on our conversation. "Ooooh," Laughed Honeydew, "Looks like your in big trouble with her!" Lalna groaned, this is not what he had in mind as gaining her trust. After all, Ridge even said to them whoever does first will gain a extremely powerful ally. He just... zoned out when she showed them the crazy dirt-to-gold trick. His "mad scientist" side just completely took over, even Xephos knows! But with someone you just met? It's more harder to accept. "Hey, you would be too if she didn't like you!" he wined, "Sometimes I just wish that..." He thought for a moment, that he chose magic instead? No! he quickly banished that thought. "...that I wasn't crazy." The dwarf laughed, "If you weren't, you wouldn't have created all this cool stuff!" He put his arm around the scientist and led him away from the cafe. "Looks like you and I need a stiff drink" He said and Lalna obediently followed.

"I think I'll just bury myself in work for now." I groaned. I was too old for this shizzle, and I couldn't care less if I pass out of too much stress. I trudged outside, not even listening to Xephos and flew to my level of the factory. It was newly build with help from Sjin, and everything was made of wood or stone. After walking into my office/work station, I slammed the door behind me.

The next past few days was a blur of work, Lalna trying to apologise and sleep. Despite my best efforts on trying to tone out the world, my magic seemed to have developed a mind of it's own and is urging me to go outside. Either that or the boredom was too much and my magic agrees with me. I ran my hand through my hair, staring longingly out the window. I've created enough machines and stuff for the factory, so they wouldn't mind a quick break, right? Furthermore, it was night-time and I was able to kill any zombies or skeletons with ease so they won't disturb me. Actually, I thought, killing a few things might ease my pain.

So, my decision made, I smoke dashed out of the window and used my wings to glide down safely. When I landed, I instantly heard a moan to the right of me. Using my smoke powers, I created two curved-ish swords with similar pattens, that seemed to seep smoke. Happy with my newly created weapons, I jumped in the air, using my powers to give me a boost and sliced the swords down, splitting the zombie in three.

At the death of their fellow zombie, more monsters came, which I killed without mercy. One lunged at me, and I dodged slicing its head clean off. Rotting flesh and bodies scattered everywhere, their blood creating a horrible stench. As the night carried on, it was filled with the sound of dying zombies and screams.

Finally, from the last slice, all the zombies in the vicinity was either dead or decaying. As I looked up, happy with my triumph, I saw Xephos, Honeydew and Lalna standing there staring at me, mouths wide open in a almost comical fashion.

I got up from my crouching position and thought of the most appropriate words to say. "Um... Hi?" I said sheepishly. "I just needed to... get away from work and well..." I couldn't say that I didn't mean to kill anything, think Eva, think! "Uhhh... Zombies attacked me so I acted in... a very brutal way?" Darn it Eva! What a way to sound like a crazy psychopath! "Sooo..." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I-"

"You have blood all over you." Interrupted Xephos.

I laughed, "No sh** Sherlock." I replied, "Look... I need to... tidy up, soooo..." I fumbled for the right words, "See yah?" So from that, I quickly returned to my floor and shut the door behind me. Damm Eva, I really need to straighten myself out now. They probably think I'm now a mentally unstable psychopath with a mind for blood. Oh well, Life ain't perfect. I decided to take a shower and shoved my clothes into the washing machine. I banged my head on the wall and groaned. Why must I be so different? With that thought, I finished my shower and fell asleep.

Unknown to me, back in the courtyard, the three men was inspecting the damage I had done to the zombies. "She must have been preetty pissed to do this amount of killing." Muttered Honeydew. "Did you see the way she handled those swords?" Asked Xephos, mimicking her actions. "She's an expert I tell you now, I've never seen anybody with such finesse and strength!" Lalna said nothing, but in his mind, it was a whirlwind of thoughts. Was it my actions that caused this? Will I end up like one of these zombies? He sighed and looked at the only light on in the factory. Why must it be him who completely ticked off her?

Soon, they all went back to sleep, and peace had finally descended on the factory.

**Authors Notes:**

**Yesss! Another chapter finished! There might be some Lalna X OC but I'm extremely Deceptive ;D I might not introduce a new OC for a while, so keep on sending in OC ideas!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sunset

In the morning, I got up cranky and still tired. Instead of going back to sleep, I changed my PJ's into my natural attire. As quietly glided down the hole, created a few things I needed. Looking at it with a smile, I got to work.

As each person woke up, they was greeted with a delicious smell. They looked at each other briefly before going to find out what the smell is. They were extremely surprised to see me standing there, humming randomly as I cooked... pancakes. I laughed at their faces when I turned around at the sound of the door opening. "Look, this is kinda a apology breakfast thing, I've been quite a maverick and this is just kinda to say sorry." I explained, passing them some freshly baked pancakes. "I hope I don't accidentally poison you because that would be horrible, anyway, I've got to catch up on some work. If you want some more, there some on that plate there." I said, pointing at another plate before flying back to my level.

But before I did that, I stood on the level above to hear if they will eat it or not. After some silence, I heard them dig in, heartily, they were probably sick and tired of condensed food. Happy that they trusted me enough to eat my own cooking, I carried on working.

I stretched, my back popping. I really needed to take breaks or I'll turn into a hunched-back. Looking out the window, I saw it was nearly sunset, and I quickly flew up onto the roof. Surprised, I saw Xephos up here as well.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hi! Why are you up here?" He asked.

"I'm here too see the sunset." I replied, "It's going to be a full moon tonight and I want to see the pretty colours."

"Huh, that's cool." He mumbled, fiddling around with the wiring.

I sat down on the edge of the factory, facing the sun slowly setting. Once Xephos had gone back down, I felt the urge to sing, so I did.

"Now the hour has come at last  
The soft and fading light  
Has crossed the west horizon  
And has bidden us goodnight  
And what a lovely night it is  
To walk a moonlit field  
To see the softer shades  
That are by starlight now revealed

So why is it that now,  
When all is quiet and at rest  
When candles glow and all the world  
Is at its very best  
The people of Equestria  
Should lock themselves away  
To shun the moon and wait instead  
For Sister's sunny day?

Am I so wrong to wish that they  
Would see things like I do?  
And am I so wrong to think  
That they might love me too?  
Why shouldn't they adore me?  
Is it not within my right?  
I'll not be overshadowed!  
Mine is not the lesser light!  
I've waited long enough now  
For them all to come around  
And though the Sun may plead and threaten,  
The Moon will stand her ground

And all will know the wonder  
Of my dark and jewelled sky  
When all the world is wrapped  
In an eternal lullaby  
So say goodnight at this,  
The final setting of the sun  
Tomorrow dawns in darkness  
The night-time has begun!"

Once I had finished, I blinked in surprise. It was like I completely zoned out and let something else control me instead. There it was again. That feeling, like I didn't know who I truly was, which I didn't, but it felt... wrong. Like I wasn't Evangeline but someone else. When I looked back at the sky, I was disappointed to see that I had completely missed the sunset. I sighed, oh well. I didn't want to go to sleep, so I settled on taking a long fly around the area. Then, a nice cup of hot-chocolate with marshmallows would warm me up. Happy with my plan, I set off into the night, my wings making a rhythmic beat.

But I didn't notice Xephos staring at me as I flew away. He was going to go back down to get some more wires, but then he heard her singing and he came back up. She was a good singer, no doubt about it, but the song was haunting and he was filled with dread as she finished the final verse. It sent shivers down his spine and he wasn't sure if she spoke the truth, It was like she turned into a monster at the end, Her magic crackling and smoke everywhere. But then everything stopped, like she awoke from a decided not to dwell on it too much, and went back down to get the supplies he needed.

**Authors Notes:**

**Oh my god, I finished this chapter at 22:30 and I'm sooo tired. I hope your liking the story so far! I couldn't let Eva be angry at them for that long or else it would get boring :/ So what's a better way then a breakfast actually made not condensed? I don't own the song BTW, it's called The Moon Rises, you should check it out on You Tube! Thanks yet again, for carrying on reading!  
**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love, a Confusing Feeling

The next few day's pass quickly and with ease, Xephos seem's a bit more cautious around me now, but I do not know why. On this particular morning, I decided that that I should look around the area a bit more, since my knowledge of the place is still rather vague. So spreading my wings, I flew off with no particular destination in mind. Soon I came across a small building and I landed to get a better look.

"The captive creeper..." I read out loud, scanning the area for any hostile creatures. Deciding that everything's fine, I went inside. "Hello?" I called, stepping cautiously in case the place was booby-trapped. "Hi!" I heard, seeing Sjin sitting at one of the stools. Surprised, I tilted my head, confused. "Where are we?" I asked after looking around the building one more time. "This place is called The Captive Creeper, a bar and grill that a girl called Minty owns." He replies, amused at my curiosity. "I come here to chat with her on a daily basis because..." He blushes slightly and looks away. "Yah know, she doesn't get that many customers so I come here to keep her company."

Now it was my turn to laugh, he so obviously has a crush on the poor girl, and judging the the way that she doesn't mind his company, she seems to too. Suddenly, a girl come's out of the door connected to the bar, bringing two mugs. "Oh, hai!" She say's cheerfully, waving a hand. "Welcome to the Captive Creeper, can I get you something?" I thought for a moment, I was a bit hungry. "Do you do cupcakes?" I asked, thinking I needed a sugary treat. "Sure! Which flavour?" She said, filling the mugs with some ale.

I pondered for a moment, "Can I have one with cream, fruit and strawberry sauce?" I inquired, sitting down at a stool. When she nodded, I quickly tried to figure out how much it's going to cost. "Here yah go," she said, passing me it. It looked delicious, and I picked it up using my smoke powers, "Thanks." I said, tossing her some gold and iron. "Oh, this is too much!" She exclaimed, eyeing the cupcake, slightly spinning in the air. "Don't worry!" I called back, "I've got plenty!" With that final call, I walked away, to give the two love-birds some peace.

As I walked, I became more aware that I'm growing grass where I just previously stepped. This worried me quite a bit, because it showed my power's getting stronger, but I managed to stop it. I didn't want to freak out everything in a five-mile radius. But because of not paying attention of where I was going, I tripped over a rock.

"Ouch!" I cried, face-planting into the ground. As I sat up and rubbed my head, I saw a book on the ground. Curious, I opened it up, to see it was another scrap book but of Minty and Sjin. Bracing myself, I touched the pictures, and went through the familiar feeling of being struck by a spell.

This time, I was more prepared and waited to see what will happen.

"Hey, Sjin!" Called Minty, now only a small girl. "Look what I found!" she cried, pointing to a pink flower. "Wow... that's a Middlemist Camellia, a really rare flower!" Exclaimed Sjin, now only a small boy, instantly picking it off. "Here," He said, putting it in Minty's hair. "A gift, from me to you!" Minty laughed and grabbed Sjin's hand. "C' mon! Lets go feed the ducks!" Sjin, startled quickly got his bearings and ran with her, smiling.

I smiled at the tender moment, chuckling a bit at Sjin's weird knowledge off flowers. Soon, I was looking at another memory.

"Sjin!" Laughed Minty as she watched him try to juggle. "You are so lucky that my mugs are made out of stone." She managed to say, after Sjin dropped the mugs for the millionth time. "Hey!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

"I bet you can't juggle!"

"I know I can't, and I'm not going to be a complete fool and try." She replied, failing miserably to stop giggling.

"Well... I will one day! Only the best can juggle!" Sjin say's, trying to lessen the wound on his pride.

"Hah, well, currently you can't, and you best should stop trying before you hurt yourself." Said Minty.

They then both set to work, picking up the mugs that Sjin carelessly dropped. As they both reached for a mug, they grabbed it at the same time, causing them to blush. Sjin tried to take his hand away, but ended up slipping on a mug, dragging Minty down with him. She blushed deeper, realising she was on top of Sjin. He also looked a bit flustered, and quickly got up, saying excuses and apologies. Once the awkward moment had passed, they settled back into their normal conversations.

I laughed at them, for being so clumsy and I've never see the Sipsco worker so embarrassed. Still chuckling, I watched the final memory.

"Minty?" Sjin said quietly, poking her with her head resting on the counter. "Miinnty?" Sjin asked again. "Sleeeepyyy..." Mumbled Minty. Sjin looked at her confused. "Wake me up... in... the mornin'" Sjin shrugged and was about to leave, before he looked back at her. He sighed, he couldn't leave her there. So he picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. As he laid her down and tucked her in, he smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my flower." He whispered. Suddenly, he looked straight at me like I was actually there. "What are you looking at?" He muttered, before shoving me out of the way.

As I was pulled back into reality, I was still shocked that Sjin _saw_ me. He must have seen the person who this memories belong too. As I looked down at the book, I noticed instead of staying open, it was closed with a unnatural lock on it. I decided to hide it in the grass, leave it where I found it. Sometimes memories were best kept hidden.

As I carried on walking, I realised I had no idea what "love" felt like. So far, it made everybody look like a complete idiot, and act strangely around the person their infatuated with. There was no denying it, Love is a _very_ complicated feeling.

**Authors Notes:**

**Another chapter, this time a fluffy one! But be prepared, the next one may have quite a lot of gore and slaughtering! I don't even know if that's a word! Thanks for still reading, my faithful book-worms! **

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Staring Danger Right In It's Face

"You shall Die!" I whispered, staring straight at Minty, smiling menacingly, my magic holding her up. There was just enough time for her to scream before I plunged my sword into her heart. I didn't want to do it, I wanted to kill myself for what I had done, but I had no control over my body, and I was already advancing to my next victim. The factory was on fire and broken, and I saw Honeydew crying over Xephos's lifeless body. But instead of ending his misery, I headed straight for Rythian, for he still poses as a threat. Slashing at him without mercy, he lay wounded and bleeding at my feet. No, no, no, "No!" I screamed, sitting up in bed, my heart pounding. Keep calm Eva, it was only a nightmare, a small simple nigh-

My thoughts were interrupted when something hit me in the head. Looking down, I noticed broken glass everywhere. As I looked around, I started feeling really tired, and soon I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a large cell with other people. Groaning, I scratched my head, trying to remember what happened.

"Huh, you woke up earlier then expected." Said a unknown voice. Looking frantically around for the source of the voice, I noticed a guy who look's insanely rich and spoilt, floating outside the cell door. "Did that spoil your plans princess?" I snarled, feeling a lot of hatred for the guy. What sort of person kidnaps people? He chuckles at my response, "Looks like we've got a fighter here, but soon your going to have to do a bit more fighting then you might like." With that statement, he disappears. Frustrated with his cryptic-ness, I try to escape. I could have easily smoke dashed away or broke through the bars, but I was magic infused so that I couldn't break anything and whenever I stepped outside, I would end up back in the cell. So in the end, defeated, I sat down in the corner to think.

Once everybody had woken up, each and everyone of them seemed to know what's going to happen. Some cried, some teamed up with other people and some stood alone, not communicating with anyone. I just sat and listened, some wanted to team up with me, but I just glared at them to show I wasn't interested. Soon, we was leaded outside, and set into each separate podium.

"So, I think you know the deal," Came a voice who I recognised as the guy I met before. "You got to kill every single one of you, and whoever wins, will get the prize." My eye's widened, what's this madness?! No wonder some people were crying. I quickly tried to think up a plan as he explained the rules. "Happy Survival Games, and may the odds forever be in your favour." He said in a sickly sweet voice. I didn't know this is what we had to do, and I felt horribly unprepared. As the count down ended, I ran off into the thick woods that surrounded the arena, not going in for the loot. I had everything I needed, and all I need to do is find a way out of here.

A few hours in and I can already hear the screams of the dying. This reminded me of my dream and caused me to seriously doubt this guy. I'm currently in a tree, after climbing up it manually. That man was floating around, and I didn't want to be picked off with arrows. As I thought, I decided to get myself geared up. Creating my two beloved swords took time, and luckily I had some. As I did, I saw the man float over and frown disapprovingly at my weapons. "You got a problem princess?" I asked without looking up. "It's not cheating, I created it fair and square."

He growled, and I could tell he was a now bit more then annoyed with the nickname I've given him. "My name is Ridgedog, and it's best not to make me your enemy." He said in deadly calm voice, trying to make me scared. "Aww, c' mon princess, what's the fun in that? Sometimes you need a enemy to make the world go round." I laugh, feeling my slightly malicious side come out. I was sick and tired, and I wanted revenge. What better way then some petty insults? He looked at me silently before disappearing. Probably sulk in some corner somewhere or taunt another contestant. But nothing prepared me for what really happened.

"Hey!" Shouted someone below. I looked down and instantly regretted it, there was a large group of five down there, looking up at me. "Hey, do you want to join?" Shouted the same person yet again. I dared not say yes because I knew they would kill me as soon as I touched the ground. So instead, praying that their stupid, I slowly made my way down, until I'm just above them. Then, saying a quick prayer to Notch to save their souls, I jumped bringing my sword down with me.

I had sliced one person in two, and I used the other's surprise to my advantage. Slashing everywhere, it rained blood and the area clouded with smoke. One person lunged at me but I quickly dodged and stabbed my sword through his belly. Another tried to jump on me behind me, but I did a quick roll and they jumped into my sword. It was horrible, but I needed to survive. Finally, when the last cut was done, I held my head in my hands and cursed Ridge, for being a massive prick. It wasn't by accident that they saw me, I'm pretty damm sure that it was Ridge who showed them.

But in some weird, twisted way, I liked it. It was like when I killed all those zombies, there was that terrible joy in seeing them die, seeing them perish by my sword. So I longed for more, and this time, I didn't care that they saw me, I going to come at them, and it shall create rivers of blood from where I've been.

The next couple of day's was a blur of violence, killing and blood. I wasn't proud of what I did, but it was addictive, I needed _more_. Once the final person had fallen behind me, I was done. I was free from the pain, and hoping that the reward will be much better then some silly trinket. "Congratulations," Sneered Ridge, his words dripping with sarcasm. "It seem's you won. Your free to go now, but as for the reward..." He pulls out his sword, "It'll be some nice... fresh... Death" With those words, he lunged at me. I quickly blocked his attack, cursing the fact I hadn't been prepared for this.

Our swords clashed together, what I didn't have for strength I made up with speed, and soon the battle tuned into who will slip up first? Suddenly, In a attempt of trying to stab him, I flung both our swords away. We both ran for them, trying to hit each other while running. When he started flying, I knew he was going to make it first, so I grabbed his hand to try to slow him down. But the least thing I expected was for him to collapse shortly followed by me.

When I got up, my head was pounding but I felt strangely... more powerful. When I got up, I suddenly started floating, confused, I accidentally managed to turn myself upside-down. I was about to scream, when I hear Ridge groan on the floor. I looked at him, trying to look as dignified as possible in the position I was in. He took one look at me before smirking. "It seem's like your in a bit of trouble there, at least no- hey?!" He looked around frantically, as if he lost something. "What did you do?!" He finally shouted at me, "I can't use any of my powers!" Oh dear. This is going to be a _very_ long night.

**Authors Notes:**

**Finally finished another chapter, another idea out of my system! A big cliff hanger type of thing at the end, and some violence. Also in my head-cannon, Ridge is a crazy maniac kind of guy who loves murder and death, but isn't dumb and can do some good things once in a while. So a goodie and a Baddie. His line just as he's about to attack Eva is really lame, so I might change that in the future. Any ideas? **

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Screaming

We ended up having a staring contest.

It wasn't official, it's more like, who would look away first kind of thing. After the "Power Theft" I have somehow managed to stop floating and control my new found power. Ridge is still angry, after shouting at me in a language I didn't know, and is staying at least three meters away from me. Eventually, I got bored and decided if he's not going to talk, I will.

"I don't know how I did it." I said bluntly, "And I don't want these powers, I would gladly give it back, if I knew how." I was sick and tired of defying gravity, and I want nothing more then to have my feet firmly on the ground.

"The way you got my power was by making physical contact." He said, "Maybe if you did that again..."

"Eww!" I said, "I only touched you because of the quite likely fact that you was going to kill me. I would only touch you for like, a last resort."

"Well, I don't want to touch you either, so can you just grab my hand again, so we can return to our normal lives?"

"I don't think my hand will be the same again, touching you twice in less then five minuets? Practically fatal contamination for the rest of my life."

"Just a simple handshake, okay?" He asked, "This is like talking with a four year old." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that and..." I sighed, "I guess I agree. I'm completely certain that if I stay afloat for one more minuet, I'll spontaneously combust." I thought out loud, ignoring Ridge rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah dictionary." He said through gritted teeth, holding his hand out. I took it, and I stopped floating and he started. "The virus has been passed, hooray." I said sarcastically, as he already started to fly away. But suddenly, he dropped, like he lost his power again. Curious, he walked a bit closer to me, and he started floating again. "Oh fudge," I groaned. "It looks like your powers only work when your a specific distance near me." He stared at me, and groaned.

"Why?" He asked.

"It seem's like I've not just absorbed your power, but your power source. But the good new's is it will return, the bad news... your going to have to stay near me for quite a while to regain your full potential. It will slowly seep back into you, until it can create itself inside you again."

"So it look's like I'll be sticking around for much longer then expected."

"...Unfortunately so."

He just glared at me before he let out a big sigh, giving me a slightly defeated look.

"C' mon, can you take me back to the jaffa factory? My friends are probably worried about me. I guess I could meet you somewhere everyday so you can get back your powers. I don't like snatching away the thing that made you... you." I said quietly.

"Follow me." He mumbled, but I heard him. We walked back in silence, except a faint "wub"sound of energy pouring back into Ridge.

When we arrived, I looked at the half-built factory with joy. I was really happy to be back home, after being away for quite a long time. I looked at Ridge, who was looking at the factory with a weird expression. "Hey, do you want to see it? Like, inside. It's not finished, but they've got some of the machines in there and it look's pretty impressive." He looked at me like I was crazy. I just let it slide and grabbed his coat sleeve, dragging him to the factory, knowing he secretly wants to.

Flying up, I explained what they want to do and which floor does what. I didn't tell him any secrets, like what's the jaffa cake's ingredients, but just gave him the overall summary. Even though he tried to look uninterested, I knew he was sucking up the information like a... I don't know, but I knew he was intrigued by this place.

Once we've got to the roof, I guessed we was on speaking terms. "So... I suppose I'll met you tomorrow, by the lake in the middle of the forest." He nodded slowly, "See yah later, alligator." He said smirking. "In a while, crocodile!" I replied, laughing at his informal-ness. He disappeared, leaving behind some ender particles. Probably back to his home.

As I descended back to the ground, I suddenly realised I hadn't seen anybody yet. As I was about to call out their names, I was tackled down onto the ground. Surprised and shocked, I tried to look up at my opponent, who almost instantly got off me again. "Eva!" I heard them exclaim, hang on, I recognised that voice... "Honeydew?" I asked, getting up and turning around. I was wrapped into a warm hug, and I heard more people come running to us, who I saw was Xephos and Lalna. "Guys?" I asked confused, I wasn't gone that long, just a couple of days...

"Where were you? You just disappeared a week ago, and we was really worried." Asked Lalna when Honeydew stopped hugging me.

"What?! For me it was only a few day's... I must have been asleep for longer then I thought. I was... sent into the Survival Games."

They all gasp at the same time and I had to refrain from laughing.

"Are you okay?" Xephos asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I... survived, I mean, escaped." I couldn't let them know I killed all those people. If I remember correctly, there was thirty of us. Huh, not any more...

"Your lucky you escaped alive, you have no idea how many people died there."

"Yeah... I know..."

Sensing I didn't want to talk about it more, they took me back into the jaffa factory. If they knew the truth... it would destroy them. I looked back, shivering slightly. It was colder then I remembered...

I looked down, to see I was yet again growing grass where I stepped, but this time it was much harder to stop. Worried, I walked a bit quicker, my friends talking bringing me out of my thoughts, oblivious to what's happening. "I... I think I just want to sleep." I whispered, rushing off before they can say anything. That's when I heard the screaming, I knew it wasn't there, but it sounded so real... I quickly flew to my level, but the corridor seemed to last forever. Now breaking into a run, I tried to get away from those screams, I ducked my head, tempted to scream myself. Then Xephos came in front of me, making me stop.

"Are you okay Eva?" He asked, but all I could see was him kneeling there, my blade buried deep into him, and Honeydew, crying. The screaming was getting louder, I had to run. I pushed past him and then I could see the door, a light at the end of a dark tunnel, I ran, the hands of the dead clawing at my feet, and then I was through and I slammed the door behind me.

I was breathing heavily, and I heard retreating footsteps. My eye's flickered around my room, the glass was cleared away, but overall, it stayed the same. I could hear my heart-beat, making a steady thump-thump. I was safe. The screaming had stopped. I slid down the door, wrapping my arms over my head, and began to cry. It wasn't loud and meaning-less, but silent and scared. I leaned my head back. I needed to pull myself together. I am not losing control over myself or my powers, I am Eva, a crazy, bubbly woman who has a mature side. _Also, I'm a murderer_. No! I needed to survive, _You killed_, I had to! _You liked it_, I... I... For once in my life, I was losing a battle against myself. I wanted to shout, to yell, _to kill, _no no no no, I stumbled my way to the en suite, leaning heavily on the sink.

When I looked in the mirror, I had changed. I looked haggard and sleep deprived, and my eye's didn't sparkle like they used to. Furious, I punched the glass, creating a cracked spider's web in the middle. But this time, in the cracks, there was another me, my hair floated around me, my eye's glowed like it had ember's trapped inside them and my pupils had turned into slits. I stumbled back, knocking stuff over, but my scenery changed, my bathroom turned into the burning ruins of a city, and I saw myself. No, I wasn't me, instead stood a monster, a grotesque, shooting smoke everywhere, I was terrified, I tried to run, but she looked at me, and floated towards me, because I didn't have legs, instead, it was a long tail, twitching and grabbing new victims, squeezing the life out of them.

"_Join me..._" She said, smiling and I could see my teeth had turned into razors. "_Join me... And KILL!_" And with that, she lunged at me, screaming.

I woke up in cold sweat. It wasn't a dream. But a memory. And it had left it's mark.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wohoo! Yesterday I got 106 Views! A massive high-five to all you guys, your awesome! So as a major thank you, I've finished another Chapter! Post your reviews on what do you think that "mark" will be, and hit that favourite button!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Scarf

In the morning, the three men were happily talking amongst themselves, but stopped when I appeared.

"Why are you wearing so much? It's not even cold." Finally asked Honeydew.

I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black leather jacket that reached my waist, and where the sleeves ended, it was where my gloves started. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and some leather boots that reached up to just under my knees and had small heels. Even though my jacket was zipped up, underneath I wore a white blouse, and I had my hair in a ponytail instead of just keeping it out. I also wore a grey scarf covering most of the bottom half of my face.

"Plus, what's with the scarf? It's like your some secret detective." Laughed Xephos.

"What I wear is none of your business." I replied sharply.

"Well, it's still really weird, we're only going to find some chickens, and your doing a Rythian." Explained Lalna. I looked at him confused and he pointed at the scarf. "It's like you both hate breathing the same air as us."

"It's not like that," I said, "I just find it cold." They all looked up at the sun. "Look, can you stop interrogating me? We need to get those Chickens."

Reluctantly agreeing, we headed off into the woods in hope of finding some. But as we walked, I decided to take a different path. When they said we should stick together, I said I was fine and I'll let them know if I come across any danger.

Soon I came to the lake in the middle of the woods. I smiled, remembering that that was the crater I created, and it filled naturally with water over the months. I decided to sit down, and meditate for a few hours.

In my mind's eye, I was in a small garden, and I had to tend to my plants. I found out that I needed to do this daily, to preserve my sanity. The first time I came here, everything was overgrown, and weeds were everywhere. I hadn't completely cleared out every weed, but the gardening was comforting and relaxing. Furthermore, more weeds had grown since I had come here, and I soon went into a steady routine. Walk, bend, pick, walk, bend, pick, walk, bend, pick.

In the outside world, Ridge had emerged from some bushes to see me floating ever so slightly above the ground. He was tempted to wake me up, but decided not to, and ended up just sitting near her.

A few hours later, Xephos was frantically looking for Eva. So was the other guys, slowly combing the forest, calling her name. It was so unlike Eva to be so careless, was she captured by Ridgedog? Is she being tortured by him now? All these questions caused him to frown and walk faster.

However, as he walked by a big clearing, he stopped. Tilting his head slightly, he looked at the clearing a bit longer. He could have sworn that there used to be a lake here...

He walked forward, but then as he took another step, it felt like he was walking through water, and as quick as it had come, it was gone. He rubbed his eyes, and there it was, the lake, and also Eva... with Ridge.

When I had decided that my garden is okay, I slowly returned to reality. But when I did, I regretted it. I saw Ridge and Xephos fighting, the clash of their sword's can be heard for miles around, and Ridge was winning.

"No!" I screamed, making them both stop and stare at me. Using my smoke, I tossed both of their weapons behind me, and made two massive vines hold them back. Slowly, I walked up to both of them, frowning deeply.

"What in the name of fudge do you think you two imbeciles are doing?!" I practically growled. "Attacking each other on sacred ground, I thought you two were better then this!" At this point I was practically screaming.

"But... he's the one who abducted you." Xephos said, staring daggers at Ridge.

"He wasn't _abducting_ me, I've stolen his power and he need's to be near me to get it back." I explained, mentally beating myself for forgetting to tell them. "I did it by accident, and now I'm going to have to meet him every day so he get's it back."

"Still, he might still try to take you back to the Survival Games after you escaped." He argued, Ridge raising a eyebrow at the word "escaped". I just gave me my best "not now" look.

"No, he wont, and if he does, I can quite easily kill him." Ridge's eyebrow raises further.

"But... but..."

"No buts! I'm the one with the crazy freaky powers, he's just a... demigod. Look, that's the end of this discussion, I'm going to meet him for three hours here, every morning, until he get's his powers back."

Ridge looked at his watch, "Then I shall be leaving now. Good bye." He said, before disappearing.

I put Xephos down, glaring at him, before grabbing his arm and dragging him back home. "Hey!" He says, "I can walk you know." I let go of him and looked straight at him. "If you dare spy on us, I shall make your death is a long and painful one." I whisper, before walking away.

"Hey, if your kinda angry at the fact I-"

"I'm more then angry."

"Look, I just misjudged the situation, you disappeared for a week!"

"And I'm back, isn't? I'm not weak!"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"So what? What did you mean?" I cried, turning around to face him, "Only a fool would dare dishonour the sacred rules, and make a mockery of my families private space, just-"

"What do you mean, "families"?"

Realising I had said too much, I carried on walking. "That's none of your business."

"I thought you didn't know about your past!"

"I don't! It's just... pieces of the real thing."

"And how many pieces do you have?"

"...A few now, but that doesn't matter."

"The basic fact that you brought it up show's that it matter's to you!" Shouted Xephos.

"Just... It's too horrible."

"No, I bet I've seen worse."

"It's worse then any creeper explosion, any zombie horde, any god forsaken dragon!"

"That's not the worst I've seen."

I've stared at him. "Oh, just trust me. It's worse."

"No, you have to trust me! To trust us! A terrible past will not make us not be friends!"

"It's not that I'm afraid of." I whisper.

"Then what?!" He yelled.

"That you would be scared at me." I said, staring at him, also noticing that Honeydew and Lalna had found us.

"We won't, scared of you? I highly doubt it." Said Lalna with a frown. "There's a bigger possibility that I would be more scared of a kitten then you."

"Me too!" Chimed in the dwarf. "There's barely anything that can scare this tough dwarf!"

"See?" Pleaded Xephos, "Just tell us, please."

I sigh. A single tear escape's my eye. "It's just so horrible... I can't, even if I wanted too."

"How can your past be that bad?" The Scientist asked, "A few dead relatives or friends ain't that bad."

That's when I snapped, I ripped off the scarf, not flinching at their shocked gasps. "It's much more complex then that Lalna," I snarled, "Can you see what finding out bit's of my past had done to me?"

**Authors Notes:**

**Yet another Chapter left with a cliff-hanger! Had quite a lot of writer's block, and the end result it this! Thank's yet again for reading this, I love you guys!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A memory  


I collapsed onto the ground, the tears flowing freely now.

"I...I lied. I didn't escape... I killed. I'm a murderer, and you know what? In some horrible, twisted way, I liked it." I didn't dare look up. It was already too much to just talk. "Do you still want to find out? About what I saw in fragment's of my memory? After you saw what it did to me?" Because now, the bottom half my face was slowly but surely being engulfed by black veins, that look a lot like vines. They seemed to pulse a deep blue as I talked, and I removed my coat to show the same thing on my arms.

"I'm being corrupted... you need to stay away from me!" I quickly said, my voice betraying my emotions.

"No, we can find a way to stop this!" Said Honeydew confidently, taking a step forward as I stepped back.

"You can't, I've tried everything... I need you to... to kill me."

They stared at me, like I had gone crazy.

"But... we can't!"

"You need to! Or else who knows what I will do, but I know I will no longer be Eva, but a monster."

"So tell us, who are you?" said Lalna, "What is your past?"

"I... I still don't know. I only know pieces, flashes."

"That doesn't matter, tell us what happened." Xephos said determinately.

"I... I was captured, tested on, I was stuck, and so alone, I had a sister... Her name was Tia, I missed her so much, then they pushed me too far, the toxins, called Jealousy... they... injected too much." I looked up, tears in my eye's. "I destroyed the whole city, I was so angry, I don't even know why, then Tia... she tried to save me, but I was past saving. She banished me, using her magic, but it had cost her her sanity, the last thing I remembered was her, broken, crushed, and crying on the floor."

They stood silent, not wanting to ask what happened next.

"My name isn't Eva. It just was on my mind, I must have hear it last, and I remembered it." They stared at me, their eye's wide.

"My name is Princess Luna, the joint ruler of the city Equestria." I chuckled, my breath raspy, "And for all I know, a dead city."

"That's... _horrible _E- I mean, Luna." Lalna finally said.

"I was the moon of the city, the mysterious, dark ruler. My sister was the sun, the one who always went to parties and was always loved. No one cared when I was kidnapped, only my dear sister. The citizen's were perfectly fine with me gone, if only their precious _sun_ was left." I spat, then horrified at what I said.

"It's happening, you need to kill me, now!" I said frantically, looking at my hand's to the my veins were nearly completely black, easily see able on my pale skin. Xephos reluctantly drew his sword, but he was too late, I screamed, throwing my head back, and thunder can be heard near by. My teeth turned into sharp blades, my pupils turning to slits, and smoke seeped around me, I slumped forward. "Kill..." I muttered, looking up slowly. "Kill!" I screamed, the smoke eagerly lashing out, grabbing at it's prey. The three men dodged, grabbing their swords and running towards me, suddenly eager to finish me.

The smoke tried to grab them, but they always managed to dodge or slice at it, advancing closer to me. Above us, a massive storm cloud was brewing, causing quite a few people to come and investigate. Rythain and Zoey burst out of some bushes, now also under the influence of blood-lust, and instantly tried to kill me. But the smoke had kept them at bay.

But one fatal mistake, and somehow Honeydew was in front of me, "I CAN SWING MY SWORD!" He shouted before plunging the blade into my heart. As he did, he was released from the magic grip and instantly realised what he did.

The smoke cleared, to see Honeydew holding my dying corpse. The other's walked forward, completely silent. I opened my eyes, now back to normal.

"I knew this day would come." I whispered. "It was inevitable. So on my dying breath, I have some advice." I looked at Rythain and Zoey. "Open your eye's to see what is there, it may fade, but it will stay forever more." I created a small rose and gave it to them. I looked to Xephos and Honeydew. "Carry on digging my faithful friends, you will find what you need eventually." I gave them a small diamond. I looked at Lalna, now having major trouble's breathing. "Do not worry, your loneliness will not last forever, you treat her with respect." I smiled at his confused look, and gave him a small grass boat. Then, noticing Sjin had managed to appear, I looked at him. "Do not forget what matter's most, and may vegetable's flourish under your caring." I gave him some seeds.

Sighing, I smiled. "Now it's time, to say goodbye, my story has ended, with a simple she died." And with that, I let out my last dying breath.

**Authors notes:**

**So that's it! The story's complete! Quite a sad ending, and major thank's to you guy's for reading this! I might do a bonus chapter, but now I'm going to concentrate on other ideas for stories. See yah!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


End file.
